The present disclosure relates to a portable ultraviolet device for exploring a mineral resource, and more particularly, to a portable ultraviolet device for exploring a mineral resource which distinguishes a fluorescent material emitting proper visible light when an ultraviolet ray is emitted onto the fluorescent material.
When an ultraviolet (UV) ray having a specific wavelength is emitted onto a mineral that is called a fluorescent mineral, the fluorescent mineral emits a visible light having a specific color. The fluorescent mineral often contains useful elements in industrial fields. For example, in case of scheelite, when an UV ray having a short wavelength of about 254 nm is emitted onto the scheelite, the scheelite emits light a bluey-whiteness color. Here, the scheelite contains 63.85 weight % of tungsten (W). For another example, in case of powellite, when the UV ray having the short wavelength of about 254 nm is emitted onto the powellite, the powellite emits light having a yellow color. Here, the powellite contains 47.97 weight % of molybdenum (Mo). Thus, when the ultraviolet device for exploring a mineral resource is used, fluorescent minerals containing useful elements may be facilely distinguished.
However, to confirm visible light emitted during the fluorescence, an inflow of light from its surroundings should be intercepted. Thus, a conventional UV device for exploring a mineral resource may be limited in use and only used at night or within a tunnel in which external light is intercepted. Considering that exploration is mainly performed during the daytime, a need exists to develop a device which can confirm fluorescent minerals even during the daytime, thereby increasing efficiency of outdoor mineral exploration.